The Weapons Master of Razin
Eris ' is the adopted daughter of an unnamed widow in the village of Razin. She is an extraordinary physical specimen further amplified by her cyborg enhancements, and The Weapons Master of Razin, a title that matches her physical zenith that towers above all others. 'Appearance She is described as a lovely young lady that looks to be about sixteen or seventeen. She has long blonde hair tied back and a beautiful face wearing a dress, elegant and complimenting her features bare foot. She has the kind of refined good looks and pale skin rarely seen in farming communities, and had those around her hearts beating faster. Graceful as a ballerina, she seems to glide as she walks or runs. When possessed by Curio's word the woman has vacant eyes where at first glance you can see is insane. Her eyes are a clear sheen when she regains her sanity. She smells of oil and other weapons. She dawns a special perfume for D whom she had become infatuated with. Her voice may have been damaged sounding like a pitching machine. She rides a black sphere that allows her to hover. 'Biography' Nothing was known of her roots. As an infant, she'd been abandoned in front of the village gates while they were changing guard shifts. At the time, the village was in the midst of a famine, and there wasn't enough to feed an outsider. Normally, she'd be left out there with no mercy to be eaten by supernatural creatures or monsters. A single, authoritative declaration from the mayor that she might one day prove useful had saved her. The baby was named Eris, and she was raised by a widow in the village. The mayor took care of all her expenses for her care. From the time she was young, anyone could see she demonstrated outstanding abilities. She had excellent reflexes, coordination, and mental acuity. "If she had the physical strength of a man, she would be positively superhuman" a man from the Frontier Medical Corps had declared during a periodic trip to the village. When she was only fifteen years old she was dubbed The Weapons Master of Razin. Villagers or merchants promptly sold most of the innumerable weapons manufactured in the village, but the village warehouse held some extremely advanced weapons and items so dangerous their sale was prohibited. It would be impossible to list all of the villages that had been slyly infiltrated or even openly attacked by thieves or bandits who learned of such bounty. On such occasions, the villages Weapon's Master would arm himself or herself with the most potent munitions in storage and bring the fight to them. The weapons master only emerged once all the warriors had been slain. Regardless of how deadly the armaments might be, if the Weapons Master was a human being, his or her performance in battle would be limited. In this village, they decided to make their Weapons Master a cyborg to overcome those human limitations. It was left to the Mayor to persuade her, where Eris silently agreed. The widow who'd raised her had informed her of her destiny, and as she'd grown up, she hadn't really planned on going anywhere or doing anything. So she would work for the good of the village. The price she paid for her refreshingly earnest decision was an electronic back up brain and highly sensitive sensors implanted in her body. In place of her womb was a singular weapon, the only one of its kind; it'd been decided during its resting stage not to use it. Thus, the most dangerous item the girl defended was implanted in her own body. Secret Weapons Warehouse of Razin A secret location in the village of Razin known only to the Mayor and The Weapons Master of Razin. It stands on the northern outskirts of the village, and the rock beneath it had a natural cavern large enough to fit an entire factory. It contains a single steel bed where the weapon's master sleeps. The space around it was filled with lockers and racks full of weapons and ammunition. Scattered about were various tooling machines. The warehouse above ground was just camouflage, and here underground was the real storage facility, as well as a factory for weapon production and repair. The village warehouse held some extremely advanced weapons and items so dangerous their sale was prohibited. 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman Physical Stats'- even as a child she exhibited superhuman stats in all areas except strength.' Superhuman Enhanced Cyborg Stats'- She has been further enhanced to unknown levels at least to that of a Noble or nearly Greater Noble levels' Weapons Master of Razin'- she is well versed in all weapons and skilled in their use even more so than other weapons masters. She is the best armed person in the Southern Frontier.' 'Equipment' Electronic Barrier Particle Cannon Atomic Charge Guided Pencil Missiles Flamethrowers Needle Gun Secret Weapon Laser Rifle Electronic Backup Brain Special Perfume High Powered Radar 'Transportation' Armored Cars Computerized Tanks Jet Helicopter Jeeps Metal Regenerating Vehicle Black Sphere Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Assassin Category:Warrior